A new life
by KatofDresden
Summary: AU after Bofa. Fili wakes in a strange place, not knowing what happened to his family. Apparently, Tauriel saved them again - and she has a little surprise. Fluff and happy ending. Kiliel.


He wasn't dead.

That was the first thing Fili realised when he woke up. He wasn't dead. He had lived. After all the battle and all the bloodshed, he remained. Alive. It seemed almost impossible – it seemed that it couldn't be real. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe he had died and this was the afterlife, tricking him.

Maybe he should open his eyes to finally know for sure what was going on. Probably. But something told him that this darkness he was in would more comforting that whatever reality could be out there. He only remembered fights and death and blood and agony. It could not be good. It would be better to stay there in the darkness – in a world that didn't exist. In a limbo where the pain and the horror couldn't be seen. It was better than two.

And then a panicked thought crossed his head. _KILI. _What had become of his brother? Was he safe? Was he out of danger? He needed to know, badly, but part of him still didn't want to open his eyes. Because what if he opened them and learned that Kili was dead? There would no going back, no unseeing it, no unknowing it. This could be the last time in which Kili was alive – in his mind, at least. But he had to know. His brother could be in danger and he had to see for himself that it was not the case.

When he woke up he realized he was in a soft bed, with clean sheets and that a pale green ceiling was above him. Suddenly, a tall figure appeared in front of his eyes. It was her – the she-elf that had saved Kili so many times. Tauriel.

"Fili. Can you hear me?"

He could and he nodded. He looked around and saw that he was in a small room in a house, mostly decorated in greens and browns.

"How are you feeling?" The voice of the elf asked.

Remarkably good, considering how terrible he'd felt when he lost consciousness. He felt like he was going to die, right there and then. And now he felt whole and clean, healthy and well-rested. It was a good change.

"Well. Tauriel… what happened? Where is Kili?"

She nodded, calmly and motioned for him to follow her.

They went to another room, presided by a big bed. And there he was, sleeping, pale as death but still alive. Kili. Fili spent some seconds just marveling at the sight of his brother, alive, clean and peacefully sleeping. He went close to him and held the hand that was out of the sheets. His left arm was bandaged, but he seemed quite all right. Tears formed in Fili's eyes as he watched his brother's chest rise and fall. If Kili was alive then the world could be all right. Life was manageable.

He looked at the elf.

"I don't understand…"

"Then let me explain."

She offered him a chair and sat in front of him. She was only wearing a silk white tunic that fell down like a dress. She smiled.

"Well… where I should I begin? I was told you were dead, both of you. But I couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it, and I was right. I took you and your brother from the battlefield, to try and heal you. You were at death's door, the two. But after some hard work and with the help of Legolas, I managed to get you relatively stable. I took you here and placed you under a spell of healing sleep, to speed your recovery and give you more chances at survival. That is why Kili is still sleeping, and will probably continue to do so for one or two more weeks. The spell disappears when you are completely recovered."

Wow. They were supposed to be dead. It was a strange feeling.

"We owe you our lives, milady." Fili said, suddenly overwhelmed by gratitude. This woman had defied everyone and worked to save them both from a certain death.

"I was glad to help."

Fili thought then of his companion, of Thorin.

"What about the rest of our company?"

"Some died, some returned. Your uncle, I'm afraid, didn't survive the battle."

It was sad, but Fili had imagined as much. Thorin was gone. He was no more. It was painful, and Fili would miss him terribly (he already did), but his relief was bigger than his grief. Kili was alive and he would recover. He looked at him, again, sleeping. He was alive. It seemed a dream or a miracle. They had both survived.

"How long have I slept?"

"Almost three months."

That was when Fili noticed it, the bump on the stomach of the otherwise slender elf. His eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it?

"Are you…?"

"With child, yes. Your nice or nephew is in here, moving around. Would you like to feel?"

Hesitant but fascinated, Fili got up from his chair and placed his hand on the bulging stomach of the elf. It was warm and the silk was soft. After some seconds of uncertainty, he felt it. Movement under his hand. A small kick. Two tears of joy fell down his cheeks, slowly.

His brother's child. A miracle.

Tauriel smiled at him, happy. But then her expression became serious.

"Life from now on it's not going to be easy, Fili. Your line is dead. You were supposed to have heroic deaths in battle, they'll probably think you revenants if you go back. I don't know what sequels Kili may have when he wakes, and I am sure that no one will be happy about half-elf bastards."

Fili nodded, but was determined.

"I could not care less about what other people think. We are alive and together, and we'll face the difficulties that life presents us. The three of us, four in a short while, together. Whatever happens, I am glad you chose Kili an Kili chose you. I am really happy that you have become part of our family, Tauriel."

She smiled, her own eyes watering.

They embraced.

And the world was a little less dark in that moment.

A/n: Liked it? Please do review, comment! I may continue this ;)


End file.
